


Reações

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Percy achou que o melhor a se fazer seria contar para toda a sua família de uma vez





	Reações

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Percy achou que o melhor a se fazer seria contar para toda a sua família de uma vez, ele já tinha evitado mais do que o suficiente, Oliver já estava vivendo com ele há mais de um mês, suas filhas o adoravam e eles já tinham superado crises o suficiente para estar bem claro que aquele relacionamento não iria terminar em qualquer ponto no futuro próximo. Então ele apenas os contou, e segurou a mão de Oliver enquanto os outros Weasleys o encaravam em silêncio por uns dez segundos, quem quebrou o silêncio foi Charlie :

"George você vai ter que nos dar os nossos galeões de volta"

"O que ?" Percy disse.

"Eu sei disso, eu não tenho essa quantidade aqui comigo, vocês vão ter que buscar na loja depois" George disse.

"Na verdade talvez você devia dar a quantidade toda para a pessoa que ganhou" Arthur disse tentando ser prestativo.

"Será que alguém pode me dizer do que vocês estão falando ?" Percy disse.

Os Weasleys se entreolharam e tiveram a decência de parecerem um tanto envergonhados, mas só por uns dez segundos. Molly como a matriarca achou que era sua responsabilidade falar :

"Bem querido havia uma aposta amigável entre nós com relação a certos aspectos da sua vida amorosa e após o seu casamento com a Audrey nós assumimos que George tinha ganhado e nós pagamos. Mas agora você nos mostrou que esse pagamento foi prematuro e que o George vai ter que nos pagar de volta"

"Na verdade não foi após o casamento foi depois do nascimento da pequena Molly, alguns dos garotos discutiram que estar casado não era prova o suficiente com relação a virgindade dele" Arthur disse.

"O QUE ?" Percy disse.

"Então tem anotado em algum lugar quem apostou o que ?" Rony perguntou.

"Acho que não mas eu me lembro das apostas da maioria" Charlie disse.

"Como nós vamos saber que você não vai roubar ?" Rony disse.

"Nem todo mundo rouba Rony, mas eu estou disposto a tomar uma dose de veritasseum se estiver disponível" Charlie disse.

"Eu duvido, mas eu vou deixar meu bisbilhoscópio ligado o tempo todo" Rony disse.

"Tudo bem por mim, então pelo que eu lembro era Fred como gay e virgem para sempre, Bill como bi e não virgem, mamãe e papai apostaram juntos como assexual, Rony como hétero e virgem para sempre, Ginny como gay e não virgem, eu como Bi e virgem e o George que perdeu como hétero e não virgem" Charlie disse.

"Parecia a opção mais segura e previsível, sabe a cara dele. Obrigada Percy graças a você eles vão me levar a falência" George disse.

"Então quem ganhou ?" Rony perguntou.

"Eu ou Bill" Ginny disse.

"Então você é bi ou você é gay ?" Bill perguntou.

"Eu não vou responder isso" Percy disse

"Porque não Percy ? Você já fez a parte mais difícil você não precisa ficar embaraçado" Bill disse.

"Eu não estou embaraçado, eu estou com raiva. Qual o problema de vocês em fazer uma aposta desse tipo ?" Percy disse.

"Querido você sabe que você acabar dizendo eventualmente, porque você não conta de uma vez para nós pra nós resolvermos isso logo de uma vez" Molly disse.

"Tá. Eu sou bi se todo mundo quer saber" Percy disse.

"Então isso significa que o Bill ganhou. Parabéns querido" Molly disse sorrindo para seu primogênito.

"Obrigada mãe" Bill disse.

"Bill sempre ganha tudo, é tão injusto" Rony disse.

"Vocês são todos um monte de babacas" Percy disse.

"Nós te amamos também Percy" Ginny disse.

.

.

.

Enquanto os Weasleys discutiam os Weasleys agregados (Fleur, Hermione, Harry, Angelina e mais recentemente Oliver) foram em silêncio para a sala da Toca.

"Então eles são sempre assim ?" Oliver perguntou.

"Na verdade você chegou em um dia calmo" Angelina disse.

"Bem-vindo a família" Harry disse e lhe deu um leve tapa nas costas.


End file.
